


[Podfic of] Hiding in Plain Sight

by klb



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, BDSM, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a crosspost from a 2010 LJ post. Original reader's note below:</p><p>About this podfic: I recorded this one for myself, just because I love the story so much, before I even asked the author for permission to post it. I would have enjoyed reading it out anyway, even if she had said no. But she said yes! All I wanted for this one was to try and capture the tension of the moment that the text conveys so well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hiding in Plain Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22482) by Airgiodslv. 



> This is a crosspost from a 2010 LJ post. Original reader's note below:
> 
> About this podfic: I recorded this one for myself, just because I love the story so much, before I even asked the author for permission to post it. I would have enjoyed reading it out anyway, even if she had said no. But she said yes! All I wanted for this one was to try and capture the tension of the moment that the text conveys so well.

Title: [Hiding in Plain Sight](http://airgiodslv.livejournal.com/478097.html)  
Author: [](http://airgiodslv.livejournal.com/profile)[**airgiodslv**](http://airgiodslv.livejournal.com/)  
Reader: klb ([](http://podklb.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://podklb.livejournal.com/) **podklb** )  
Fandom: AI8  
Pairing: Kris/Adam  
Rating: PG  
Length: 18:25  
Direct link: [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Hiding%20in%20Plain%20Sight.mp3) (right-click save to download)  
Mediafire link: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?mlldizltqdz)


End file.
